Jaden & Justin
by Daneesha
Summary: Justin Bieber knows about sex affair better than his little friend. Si Justin Bieber et le petit Jaden Smith étaient voisins, voilà sûrement ce qui arriverait. SLASH/YAOI, AU, PWP et shota.


**/!\ ****OS YAOI**** : **câlin / câlin entre garçons** /!\**

**Rating : **M ( Pour relations homosexuelles entre mineurs en plus^^)

**Genre :** A/U, PWP et shota.

**Persos :** Justin Bieber, moins culcul et plus ado en rut, et Jaden Smith.

**Résumé :** Si Justin Bieber et le petit Jaden Smith étaient voisins, voilà sûrement ce qui arriverait.

**Disclaimer :** _Evidement ces deux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont encore à leur parents. D'ailleurs je devrais avoir honte, d'écrire des choses pareilles au sujet d'enfants ! ... Mais en fait non, ça fait trop longtemps que la petite bouille d'angelot de Justin me trotte dans la tête pour une OS. Et Jaden, il est tout simplement magnifique. Ayant un peu de pudeur quand même ici il a 13ans et non 12._

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Justin Bieber knows about sex affair better than his little friend.**

Alors que Jaden fourre son livre de maths dans son sac Justin, son voisin et ami de deux ans son aîné, grimpe sur le lit et le tire vers lui en plaquant sa main contre sa nuque. La seconde d'après ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et sa langue cherche un passage entre elles. Surprit par ce geste Jaden le repousse, en posant franchement une main sur son torse.

« - Qu'Est-ce qui te prend ? »

Demande le plus jeune. Il n'est pas en colère mais voudrait comprendre cette subite pulsion. Pas si subite que ça, puisque ça fait plusieurs semaines déjà que le blond lorgne sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Justin lui sourit et s'allonge sur son flanc, soutenant son poids sur un coude et une main qu'il place sous sa tête. Il répond le plus naturellement du monde.

« - J'avais envie de t'embrasser. »

Le petit métis laisse retomber son sac sur le sol et croise les bras contre sa poitrine en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il rétorque avec une moue désapprobatrice infantile.

« - Je suis un mec.

- Je sais, ça.

- Et alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser moi, au lieu de trouver une fille ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui me plait. »

Jaden rougit un peu. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vient. Lui qui a tant de répartie d'habitude… Il se contente de glisser ses mains dans ses poches arrières. Justin se redresse et fini par s'assoir.

« - Je te plais pas moi ?

- Non… Si je … On est pas censé avoir ce genre de conversation. »

Finit-il par lâcher plus que gêné. Justin lui sourit et déclare.

« - Alors ne parlons pas, viens.

- Wow … tu veux faire quoi ? »

Demande-t-il en se dérobant de justesse. Justin se lève, le surplombant de sa hauteur, mais le petit lui fait clairement comprendre avec un regard qu'il va se manger un mauvais coup s'il tente qui que ce soit sans lui expliquer au préalable. Sachant qu'il est inscrit en karaté aux cours du soir c'est plutôt une chose à éviter. Justin soupire pensant que Jaden est un chieur né, surtout quand il s'agit de l'embarquer dans un plan dont il ne sait rien. Il va se poser sur la chaise à son bureau et ouvre son ordinateur portable. Entrant dans quelques dossiers il met en marche une vidéo et pointe l'écran du doigt en répondant finalement.

« - Ça. »

Jaden se place derrière lui pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Puis crachant un léger rire jaune il se décale sur le côté.

« - _Ça _… avec moi ?

- Oui.

- T'es sérieux ? »

Demande-t-il surprit. Justin hoche vivement la tête.

« - Rêve toujours. »

Fait-il avec un faux air dédaigneux avant de lui tourner le dos. Les images en question ne sont autres que celles d'un film de cul. Rien d'étonnant, Justin est un ado de 16ans en rut permanant. Mais pour Jaden ce n'est pas encore le cas. Le blond rattrape le plus jeune par le bras.

« - Roh aller Jaden. Fais pas ta prude.

- Non mais eh, ho t'entend ce que tu dis!

- Oui. Viens voir, regarde juste deux secondes.

- Ok. »

L'enfant vient, se penchant vers l'écran. Il regarde un moment, les acteurs s'adonner aux préliminaires. Puis au moment de la pénétration il s'exclame en se reculant légèrement.

« - Ah mais ça doit faire mal! »

Ses lèvres se retroussent joliment donnant une petite moue dubitative. Il tourne la tête et regarde Justin qui acquiesce en rigolant. Jaden se recule encore avant de toiser son ami. Il agite son index de droite à gauche en guise de négation.

« - Alors nan-nan, pas question. Surtout pas là. »

Déclare-t-il en pointant le postérieur du mignon ado sur l'écran. Le rire du blond s'intensifie et il attrape le petit par le poignet, le tirant doucement entre ses jambes. Le métis secoue la tête.

« - Non. T'as qu'à le faire toi et ensuite on en reparlera.

- Mais je l'ai déjà fait.

- Ah bon ? »

Fait l'enfant, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Justin hoche la tête en glissant ses mains, sous son t-shirt, contre ses hanches.

« - C'est pas si douloureux que ça. »

Jaden lui lance un regard qui en dit long sur le fond de sa pensée : il se fiche de lui. Justin lève brièvement les yeux au ciel avant d'avouer.

« - Ok, si ça l'est au début. Mais après ça passe.

- Justin… »

Jaden est hésitant. Du haut de ses 13ans les quelques expériences de ce genre qu'il a eu n'était qu'entre lui et ses petites mains coquines. Mais il n'est pas pour autant complètement ignare. Une sodomie, il sait parfaitement ce que c'est et notamment que oui, ça fait mal. Et là coucher avec Justin, aussi attentionné, gentil et tendre soit-il, c'est très fort pour commencer. Ce n'est pas l'idée qui le dérange, parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup, voir beaucoup trop et ça le blond le sait. Ce qui l'effraye, même si il peut poser un mot sur l'acte, c'est ignorer ce que ça fait, comment on se sent.

Justin se lève de sa chaise et le pousse lentement jusqu'à arriver à son lit. Jaden ne résiste pas. Le blond s'assoit.

« - Viens, assieds-toi sur moi. »

Alors l'enfant s'exécute et s'assoit à cheval sur les cuisses de son ami. L'ami en question lui adresse un léger sourire en prenant ses bras et en les passant autour de son cou. Jaden rougit fortement, comprenant à ses dépends que le voir à la télé - ou sur le téléphone d'un copain - et le faire n'étaient pas du tout la même chose. Justin pose la main sur sa joue et la lui caresse tendrement.

« - T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Non, à part … ben toi y a 10minutes. »

Le blond sourit de son petit air gêné avant de rapprocher son visage du sien et de sceller une nouvelle fois leur lèvres. Ce coup-ci Jaden se laisse faire. Justin harponne doucement ses lèvres douces et rosées. Inconsciemment, le métissé ressert ses bras autour du cou de son ami et se rapproche plus de lui. La main, au préalable posée contre sa joue, se colle contre sa nuque et une deuxième descend vers sa juvénile chute de reins. Entre deux baisers Justin lui dit suavement :

« - Ouvre la bouche. »

L'enfant obéit instantanément, ayant fermés les yeux pour mieux ressentir, et ouvre timidement la bouche. Un léger gémissement de surprise s'élève lorsqu'il sent la langue de Justin y entrer, venant cueillir la sienne. Une fois qu'il a comprit « comment ça marche » Jaden participe joyeusement à cet échange de salive. C'est le blond qui y met fin lorsque le besoin d'air se fait sentir. Ne comptant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin il attaque directement le cou de son obsession, lapant et mordillant doucement sa peau mate. Le plus jeune sent sa température corporelle augmenter considérablement au moment où les mains de son ami chutent contre ses fesses, par-dessus ses vêtements, alors qu'il entre sa langue dans son oreille. Il empoigne quelques mèches de ses cheveux en soupirant.

« - Justin…

- Ca te plait ? »

Jaden hoche timidement la tête, toujours les yeux fermés. N'osant pas les rouvrir et croiser le regard de Justin. Celui-ci lui prend le visage entre les mains et reconnecte leur lèvres. Reprenant chaudement d'assaut sa bouche. Le blond pose une main derrière lui et l'autre contre la hanche du petit métis. Entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient, il lui intime le même, soulevant parfois le bassin pour compléter ses ondulations. Des gémissements à moitié étouffés et de petits bruits de succions s'élèvent dans la pièce. Justin s'attaque une nouvelle fois au cou de Jaden. Ses mains, plus que baladeuses, entrent sous son t-shirt et le font remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse sur le sol. Il enlève ensuite son propre t-shirt, qui atterri au même endroit, avant de prendre le brun par les hanches. Jaden le regarde enfin, les joues rosies, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle court. Sachant son sexe déjà tendu par les précédentes frictions, Justin glisse sa main entre leur deux corps et l'agrippe par-dessus ses vêtements. Jaden a un soubresaut de surprise. Le blond porte la main à sa joue et la lui caresse avant de poser un baiser d'excuses contre ses lèvres.

« - Je voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Non, ça va.

- Je continue?

- Oui.

- D'accord. »

Justin recommence à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant sur ses épaules et ses clavicules alors que sa main le masse doucement. Jaden, qui a enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond, lâche de petits soupires. Ses hanches bougeant d'elles mêmes, recherchant instinctivement plus de contact. Il ne fait que subir, pour l'instant, se disant que Justin sait ce qu'il fait et le fait bien en plus, étant donné le feu ardent qu'il sent se former dans son ventre. Le tenant fermement celui-ci le bascule dos contre le matelas. Le rassurant tendrement du regard, il passe entre ses jambes et défait sa ceinture avant de lui enlever pantalon et sous-vêtement. Lorsque tous ses vêtements sont au sol, Jaden remonte machinalement les jambes pour cacher sa nudité. Justin sourit attendrit, le trouvant incroyablement mignon ainsi offert. Il se sépare lui aussi de ses vêtements et s'allonge à côté du brun. D'une main il lui prend le visage et l'embrasse. Son autre mimine glisse lentement contre son ventre et finie entre ses jambes. Jaden l'imite, il le prend en main et le caresse doucement jusqu'à ce que Justin ne l'arrête en lui prenant le poignet et ne le fasse passer au-dessus de lui.

« - Vas-y, frotte toi contre moi.

- C'est obscène s'que tu dis.

- C'est pas très innocent non plus s'que tu faisais avec ta main. »

Ils rigolent tous les deux, rires qui tournent en râles lorsque Jaden commence à bouger sur lui, contre lui. Justin regarde leur virilités jouer l'une contre l'autre. Il lui pose une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur les fesses, insistant pour créer plus de contact.

« - Oui bouge des hanches… vas-y, bébé.

- Comme ça ?

- Oh oui… c'est bien comme ça, continu. »

Jaden remue sur Justin comme un petit animal en chaleur, sans doute même pas conscient de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Si les parents de Justin entraient dans la pièce, la vision de leur fils aussi intime avec son jeune voisin leur provoquerait une violente syncope. L'agrippant par les fesses Justin bascule encore son cadet contre le matelas, se plaçant entre ses jambes il se frotte lascivement contre lui. Il prend son membre tendu, le dirigeant vers son entrée, le faisant glisser agréablement entre ses fesses. Les pieds à plat et les jambes écartées, sans plus aucune gêne, Jaden bouge du bassin toujours dans le même but : mieux sentir ses gestes. Justin sourit et se penche en avant, capturant ses lèvres. Puis il se redresse et fouille sous son oreiller, en sortant préservatifs et lubrifiant. Jaden fronce des sourcils et le regarde l'air suspicieux. Justin dit.

« - C'est du lubrifiant et une capote.

- Je sais.

- Alors quoi ? »

Devant le silence de Jaden et la façon dont il le fixe Justin fini par comprendre.

« - Ah, ooh… Non je te jure c'était pas prémédité.

- Non ?

- Non. »

Il se penche en avant et l'embrasse encore avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« - En revanche j'espérais sincèrement que tu me dises oui le jour où je te le demanderais.

- Espèce d- aah mais c'est froid ton truc.

- T'inquiète pas je vais bien te chauffer. »

Pouffe le blond avant de se pencher de nouveau vers ses lèvres. Jaden pose complètement la main sur son visage et le repousse, refusant d'accéder à sa demande silencieuse. Puis il geint.

« - Ne parles pas comme ça.

- D'accord. Mais arrête de bouger, sinon je vais te faire mal.

- Gauche comme t'es même si je restais droit comme une statue tu me ferais mal.

- C'était méchant, ça.

- Non. Vas-y. »

Il se rallonge correctement, Justin hoche la tête et laisse un premier doigt flatter son anneau de chaire. Tournant doucement autour et le titillant gentiment. Il fini par l'introduire en lui. Jaden se crispe. Le blond se penche au-dessus de lui et dépose quelques baisers sur le ventre avant de gober tout entier son membre. Le métis soulève légèrement le bassin, commençant à le bouger. Justin lui aussi bouge ses doigts en lui. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement et après avoir rajouté une phalange il se retire. Se pourvoyant de la protection, il y passe une bonne dose de lubrifiant et se penche au dessus de Jaden. En s'appuyant sur un bras il conduit son sexe jusqu'à son intimité. Jaden fixe ses prunelles dans les siennes et lui dit sincèrement.

« - Tu sais ce que je risque de te faire si ça se passe mal, hein ? »

Justin, les lèvres entrouvertes, hoche la tête. Jaden se mordille la lèvre d'appréhension et l'autorise à y aller. Il le pénètre doucement mais même le début pose déjà problème. Le petit métis a mal, suivant l'adage qui dit : « Œil pour œil, dents pour dents », il frappe successivement trois fois le bras de Justin qui couine.

« - Aïe, aïe, aïe, Jaden !

- Tu me fais mal!

- Je sais… je sais mais détends toi.

- C'Est-ce que je fais.

- En me martelant le bras ?

- Ben je fais comme je peux. Aïe!

- Me frappe plus ça y est, _c'est _entré, _ça y est_. »

Fait-il en geignant. Jaden reste crispé mais soulagé que le forage de son tunnel soit fini. Ne voulant pas se prendre de nouveaux coups Justin reste immobile. Il n'ose même pas l'embrasser, ne sachant pas comment il va réagir. Il serait capable de le mordre, le petit diable. Puis au bout d'un moment il demande faiblement, hésitant mais surtout mourant d'être ainsi comprimé dans cet étau de chair.

« - Je peux ? »

Jaden hoche la tête. Justin entame alors le chemin inverse, le voyant plisser des yeux il y va aussi sagement qu'il le peut. Quand il revient en lui Jaden lui pince fortement la peau au niveau de la fesse gauche.

« - Aïe, t'as dit que je pouvais!

- Oui… oui… vas-y. »

Il lui prend les mains qu'il remonte au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il arrête enfin de le martyriser. Avançant jusqu'à la garde il s'arrête un moment, le laissant encore un peu s'habituer à sa présence. Puis il commence de long va-et-vient.

« - Ah, attends … va doucement.

- Pardon… Ça va ?

- Oui, ah … mmh … »

Jaden passe de pic de douleur à décharge de plaisir, cherchant à ne plus ressentir que la sensation de plaisir. Justin, le souffle lourd, bouge lentement entre ses cuisses. Entrant et sortant de son corps en de mouvements délicats. Il prend son sexe dans sa main et le cajole doucement. Jaden se pince la lèvre inférieure, bouillonnant sous autant d'émotions. Le blond lui dépose une succession de baisers, sur la joue, sur le front, contre la tempe et sur les lèvres. Le métis, accroché aux épaules de son amant pousse maintenant de petit cris aigus. Justin augmente alors d'un cran ses poussées en lui.

« - Ah … Jus-tin …

- Je te fais mal ? »

S'enquit le plus âgé en se redressant.

« - Non, continue… t'arrête pas.

- Han c'est … si bon d'être en toi. »

Si Jaden avait été en pleine possession de ses facultés il aurait incontestablement rougit. Mais là il prend juste Justin dans ses bras, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour l'accueillir encore mieux. Et alors que son aîné tape en lui en de petits coups buttoir il arque son dos, ses doigts glissant contre sa peau humide, et éjacule en gémissant. Justin se penche et l'embrasse pour étouffer son cri, continuant de le prendre à un rythme soutenu. Et quelques minutes après c'est à son tour d'exploser en lui. Il s'affale sur Jaden qui ne peut qu'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir, exténué, et reste en lui encore un moment. Lorsqu'il se retire de son corps et se débarrasse du préservatif usagé il l'embrasse dans le cou avant de venir poser ses lèvres contres les siennes pour un long et doux baiser qui reste en surface. Il fini par rouler sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos et entrainant Jaden dans ses bras. Ils reprennent doucement leur souffle.

Au bout d'un moment Justin lâche.

« - Tu dois jamais le dire à tes parents. Ton père me tuerait. »

Jaden relève le visage vers lui. Puis il lui sourit.

« - Si il fait ça alors on pourra plus recommencer.

- Exacte. »

Justin lui pose l'index sous le menton et le ramène vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« - Et j'ai envie de recommencer, aussi souvent que tu le voudras. »

Jaden lui sourit franchement, rapprochant son visage du sien et hissant à moitié son corps sur le sien il scelle leur lèvres. Justin attrape sa cuisse et se décale pour finir en dessous de lui. Le petit métis se retrouve à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et continu à l'embrasser doucement, longuement.

* * *

Fini !

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, même si comme moi vous n'êtes pas spécialement fan de Bieber. Que personne n'est mort d'une syncope violente au cours de l'OS et que Mr Le-Papa-De-Jaden-Smith a.k.a Will Smith il apprendra jamais ce que le Justin il a fait avec son fils xD.

J'aimerais recevoir des reviews bonnes (je l'espère), ou mauvaises (critiques constructives).


End file.
